Conventional wheelbarrows have a single front wheel and a pair of opposed rear legs for supporting and maintaining upright balance of the wheelbarrow when it is not being lifted for movement. When these wheelbarrows carry a heavy load, they require considerable strength of the user to tip the wheelbarrow forward by pivotal motion about its front wheel.